Uma declaração alternativa
by vivx-chan
Summary: O que aconteceria se no dia e que o Shaoran fosse partir para Hong Kong a Sakura estivesse doente, e quando a Tomoyo lhe ligou a dizer que ele iria partir, ela descobrisse os seus sentimentos por ele só que não podia sair de casa…
**Olá pessoal. Esta é a minha primeira fic ela foi publicada num site brasileiro em 2007 e hoje resolvi procurá-la e trazê-la para aqui.**

 **Título: Uma declaração alternativa**

Era de manha, uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos e olhos que mais pareciam duas esmeraldas já estava acordada pois os 40ºC de febre não a deixava dormir. O seu irmão tinha ido trabalhar como já era costume e o seu pai foi à farmácia pois precisava de algo que baixasse a febre à menina. A sua mãe apesar de já ter morrido estava a tomar conta dela, tal como o seu grande amigo e guardião Keroberos e todas as suas cartas. De repente o telefone toca como não estava ninguém em casa para alem deles e a Sakura mal se aguentava em pé o Kero tomou a iniciativa e foi atender o telefone.

\- Residência Kinomoto. Com quem deseja falar? – Disse Kero após levantar o auscultador.  
\- Kero és tu? Eu cria falar com a Sakura. – Fala uma rapariga com um tom de voz um pouco apressada.  
\- Tomoyo o que é que se passa? – Perguntou um Kero preocupado.  
\- Anda lá Kero leva-lhe o telefone, eu estou com pressa.

O tom de voz dela estava um pouco alterado e como não era normal nela, o Kero resolveu-se apressar e levar o telefone até a sua mestra.

\- Sakura é a Tomoyo, ela quer falar contigo. – Disse o pequeno guardião.  
\- Estou Tomoyo? O que foi? – Perguntou uma Sakura preocupada.  
\- O professor disse-me que o Li ia voltar hoje para Hong Kong no avião das 11h.

Com isto a Sakura largou o telefone e começou a chorar.

\- SAKURA – Uma Tomoyo desesperada gritava o nome da amiga.  
\- Tomoyo, ela não para de chorar… O que foi que lhe disseste? – Perguntou um Kero preocupado.  
\- Eu contei-lhe que o Shaoran partia hoje para Hong Kong. Será que ela gosta dele para estar nesse estado? Ela está tão confusa desde que ele se declarou a ela… – Comentou uma triste Tomoyo.  
\- Deve ser isso, espero que ela descubra a tempo. – Assim que disse isto reparou que a sua mestra estava a emanar uma luz cor-de-rosa. – Sakura o que é que se passa? – Perguntou o guardião desesperado.  
\- Kero o que é que se passa? – Perguntou também desesperada.  
\- Não sei ou certo ela começou a emanar uma luz cor-de-rosa… - passado um pouco de ele dizer isso formou-se uma carta Sakura mesmo em frente dela. – Parece que ela acabou de criar uma carta… e Agora está a abraça-la. – Disse um Kero mais aliviado.  
\- Que carta é que é? – Pergunto uma Tomoyo curiosa.  
\- Sakura a Tomoyo quer saber que carta é que é.  
\- Esta carta simboliza aquilo que eu sinto pelo Shaoran… - disse com um pequeno sorriso mas mesmo assim ainda chorava. – Infelizmente nem sequer me consigo manter em pé, assim não vou conseguir dizer-lhe o que sinto… - começa a chorar mais que antes.  
\- Ouviste o que ela disse? – Pergunta o nosso amigo guardião para a Tomoyo  
\- Sim, mas o que poderemos fazer em relação a isso?  
\- Também não sei, tens alguma maneira de falar com ele? – Assim que perguntou voo para a beira da mestra que tinha parado de chorar. – Ela adormeceu, coitada, com a febre que tem não conseguiu dormir nada e agora deixou-se vencer pelo sono.  
\- Vou ver o que consigo fazer em relação ao Shaoran, toma conta dela.  
\- Não tinhas que pedir essa é a minha missão.

Um tempo depois de terem desligado o telefone ele volta a tocar.

\- Residência Kinomoto.  
\- Kero, eu tentei de tudo mas não consigo apanha-lo, inclusive falei com a Meiling para ver se ela sabia de alguma coisa. – Disse uma Tomoyo totalmente desesperada.  
\- Agora não podemos fazer mais nada, só podemos esperar que os seus destinos se voltem a cruzar. – Disse um Kero muito triste.  
\- Tens razão… Agora tenho que ir, vou ter agora uma prova de canto. – Disse ela também triste.  
\- Boa sorte… - Disse para a amiga antes de desligar.

Depois da conversa ele foi ao andar de baixo para pousar o auscultador do telefone e para ir dar uma espreitadela no frigorífico. Enquanto isso no quarto da Sakura duas cartas combinavam com um anjo o que iriam fazer, e antes que o Kero voltasse e percebesse as cartas saíram a voar pela janela do quarto.

-Boa sorte meninas, espero que ajudem a minha filha. – Disse Nadeshiko antes de voltar a zelar pelo sono da filha.

Passado um bocado dentro do aeroporto de Tomoeda (N.A. – não sei se existe, mas se não existir, passa a faze-lo) um jovem de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos âmbar esperava pacientemente pelo seu avião. Quando avistou uma das cartas da sua amada.

\- Senhor Shaoran, não pode partir assim – falou a carta que tinha a aparência da mestra para passar despercebida, a não ser para seres que possuem magia.  
\- Espelho o que é que estas aqui a fazer? Passa-se alguma coisa com a Sakura? – Perguntou o jovem preocupado.  
\- Sim, passasse duas coisas. A primeira é que ela está doente e não pode vir cá, a segunda é que ela descobriu o que sentia por si. – Disse a carta olhando fixamente nos olhos do amado da sua mestra.  
\- Foi ela que te mandou cá? – Perguntou ele virando-se de costas.  
\- Não, assim que ela adormeceu e o Kero saiu do quarto nós viemos.  
\- Nós? – Perguntou ele virando-se de novo para a carta.  
\- Sim, eu e a carta que a nossa mestra criou assim que ela descobriu os seus sentimento. – Disse a carta abrindo agora um sorriso.  
\- Ela criou uma carta? Que carta é essa? – Perguntou um Shaoran curioso  
\- Está aqui… - mostrou a carta sem nome. – Mas por favor não lhe diga que nós viemos cá, ela ia ficar chateada.  
\- Então ela gosta de mim? Se ela vai ficar chateada, então porque é que vocês vieram? – Fez duas questões que lhe vieram logo a mente.  
\- Sim ela gosta de ti, mas só descobriu isso agora. Quanto a segunda questão nós viemos porque a menina Tomoyo fez de tudo para o encontrar e impedir que fosse embora antes da nossa mestra lhe contar aquilo que sentia por si, então viemos. Já estávamos fartas de ver a nossa mestra confusa, e se ela não te contasse ela ia ficar muito triste, então achamos que isto lhe ia fazer feliz.  
\- Estou a ver… Então, eu vou lá falar com ela. – Disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Passado algum tempo já se encontravam os três (o Shaoran, e as duas cartas) em frente a uma pequena e acolhedora casa amarela. Assim que atravessou o portão tocou a campainha, algum tempo depois alguém abre-lhe a porta.

\- Senhor Fujitaka, será que posso falar com a Sakura? – Perguntou com um certo receio.  
\- Ela agora está a dormir, mas eu acho que ela vai gostar de te ver assim que acordar. – Disse sorrindo.  
\- Obrigado. – Dito isto entrou e foi para o quarto da sua amada esperar ela acordar.

Assim que entrou encontrou um bicho de peluche amarelo com uma cara de poucos amigos a olhar para ele.

\- O que é que fazes aqui? Não ias voltar para tua casa em Hong Kong? – Perguntou confuso.  
\- Eu ia, mas tive uma visita inesperada no aeroporto… - Dito isto tirou as duas cartas do bolso e deu-as ao Kero, indo de seguida sentar-se ao pé da Sakura. – Não digas a Sakura que elas foram ter comigo ao aeroporto.  
-A carta Espelho e a carta… O QUE?

O Kero estava a ver quais as cartas que tinham ido falar com o Shaoran ao aeroporto, quando viu a carta que a sua mestra tinha "acabado" de criar gritou fazendo a Sakura acordar sobressaltada.

\- O que foi Kero? Shaoran? O que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar no aeroporto? Será que a Tomoyo me mentiu?  
-Calma Sakura, uma coisa de cada vez. Antes que te chateies com a Tomoyo ela não te mentiu, eu é que descobri que estavas doente e vim ver-te.  
-Mas assim, por minha causa, vais perder o avião. – Disse uma Sakura tristonha.  
\- Não te preocupes minha flor. – Disse isso pondo o seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela, o que a fez corar.  
\- Shaoran, eu preciso de te dizer uma coisa… – Disse uma Sakura muito corada. – Eu não sei como é que eu hei de dizer isto… Eu foi uma parva… - O Shaoran ia voltar a cala-la, mas ela antecipou-se agarrando-lhe a mão – Por favor deixa-me falar tudo o que quero.  
\- Tudo bem minha flor. – Disse Shaoran com um sorriso dando-lhe coragem para continuar.  
\- Obrigada… Como eu ia a dizer, eu fui uma parva por não ter descoberto os meus sentimentos por ti antes, mas agora já tenho a certeza daquilo que sinto… – Fez um breve pausa prosseguindo de seguida – Eu amo-te Shaoran, e só descobri isso quando soube que te podia perder.  
\- Eu também te amo Sakura, e nunca vou deixar de te amar. – Disse se aproximando dela.

Passando algum tempo o Kero meteu-se no seu quarto/gaveta enquanto eles se iam aproximando cada vez mais até darem o seu primeiro beijo, quando se separaram eles abraçaram-se fortemente.

\- É pena que vais ter que voltar para Hong Kong. – Falou ela, quase a chorar.  
\- Isso acho que se pode resolver… - Dizendo isso pegou no telemóvel, ligou-o e telefonou para Hong Kong.

\- Residência Li, quem fala? – Perguntaram do outro lado da linha.  
\- Fala Shaoran Li, podia falar com a minha mãe?  
\- Claro menino Shaoran, desculpe-me intrometer, mas aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou a empregada.  
\- Não, mas preciso de falar com ela.  
\- Com certeza, espere só um pouco.

Uns minutos depois ouviu-se alguém do outro lado da linha.

\- Shaoran, onde é que te meteste? – Perguntou uma rapariga um pouco histérica.  
\- Calma Meiling, tive que desligar o telemóvel.  
\- Calma, tu está-me pedir para acalmar? Eu e a Tomoyo estamos há horas a tentar encontrar-te… Agora tu já deves estar no avião. Espera, tu não podes telefonar no avião, onde é que estás?  
\- Estou na casa da Sakura, agora podes passar o telefone para a minha mãe?  
\- Claro, mas Shaoran o que estás a fazer na casa da Sakura? – Perguntou com uma voz manhosa.  
\- MEILING! – gritou um "pouco" (N.A. – pouco é favor, mas pouco ;P) – Passa já a minha mãe preciso de falar com ela.  
\- Claro, espera só um instante. – um tempo depois – Shaoran, o que se passa meu filho?  
\- Lembra-se de eu lhe ter contado que me tinha apaixonado pela Sakura, que me tinha declarado e até agora ainda não me tinha dito nada… – Disse um Shaoran muito vermelho, acompanhado por uma Sakura muito vermelha e um riso abafado por uma gaveta.  
\- Sim filho eu lembro-me, e isto quer dizer que ela se declarou e que queres ficar ai, não é mesmo? – Disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios que só foi percebido pela Meiling que era a única que estava com ela.  
\- Mas como… Esquece, deve ter sido uma espécie de visão, não?  
\- Sim, mas vamos ao que interessa, tu podes ficar ai com a tua amada, eu dou um jeito aos anciões. Eu vou tratar de tudo por aqui e tu trata de ser feliz com a tua amada.  
\- Obrigado mãe. – Disse com um enorme sorriso e com isto desligaram.  
\- Então como é que ficaram as coisas. – Perguntou uma Sakura com um certo receio.  
\- Então eu vou poder ficar aqui contigo.

Com isto, ambos abriram um grande sorriso beijaram-se e ficaram abraçados durante algum tempo. A partir deste dia dois grandes amigos começaram um namoro que mais

 **Fim.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado.**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


End file.
